


You can’t explode ghosts.

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, fnaf meets bnha, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bnha meets fnaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. A Weird Afternoon: Part 1

It had been a weird afternoon at UA high. And the definition of a normal afternoon included broken bones, explosions and a small purple pervert (who had thankfully been expelled yesterday) 

Hitoshi was moving from his dorm in General Education to dorm 1-A. He was still exhausted, and his hair somehow looked  more disheveled than usual. He could barely pay attention to Mr. Aizawa’s lecture on hero relations with media, and he had almost fallen asleep several times when Mr. Aizawa finally gave up and dismissed the class to the dorms two hours early. 

“You clearly aren’t learning anything, so you guys should at least go to the dorms and do something productive, like cleaning or unpacking or sleeping.” Aizawa had said in a monotone, staring at Hitoshi. The whole class somehow got several times more energetic, rushing out the door before Hitoshi could even stand up. As Hitoshi was walking through the door, dead last, Aizawa called,

“Seriously, get some sleep. I expect you to pay attention in my class tomorrow.” His tone softened slightly. “Don’t let anyone force you into anything today. You should relax and unwind while you have a chance. The hero class is much more demanding than General Education.” Hitoshi paused a second before leaving the class, and walking back to the dorms.

Hitoshi zombie-walked into the dorm, declining requests to make some introductions with the excuse ‘sleep’. He stumbled into his room, barely taking the bare bones decor of the dorm before crashing on the bed and instantly falling asleep.

He was poked awake what felt like seconds later, “Shinsou! Wake up! We may or may not have a small problem and Aizawa was pretty mad please wake up!” 

“What... ugh... I’m up, what’s wrong?”

Hitoshi, however, noticed what was wrong a moment later. He was not, in fact, lying in bed, but instead laying on what felt like cement. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, slamming his head into Kaminari’s

“AAOW!” Kaminari yelped, standing up straight and backing away.

Hitoshi groaned and rubbed his forehead. After a second, he opened his eyes once again, and was completely stunned by what he saw. The class was in a large warehouse-like structure, with faded posters on the walls and small piles of leaves in the corners. There were chilly drafts coming from some holes in the ceiling, and the doorframe was lacking a door. 

“Wha?” He asked, with no context needed.

Surprisingly, Midoriya spoke out first with a shaky, “W-we know just about as m-much as you do... we just appeared here when Aizawa came to check o-on us in the dorm...” Midoriya’s face was blotchy, like he had been crying, his fierce hero persona long gone. “I-I don’t even k-know if it was villains or just a m-misfired quirk, b-but...” he broke off. He was comforted by Uraraka, who seemed to be holding her emotions in much better than the rest of the class.

Hitoshi looked around the warehouse again, and noticed a few more things. Firstly, that the posters were all in faded English, and secondly, that Aizawa was nowhere to be seen. He was about to mention this to the startlingly silent class 1-A, when Aizawa jogged back into the warehouse, looking like he had seen a ghost. 

He stared at the class. “Something is really, really wrong.”


	2. A Weird Afternoon: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a weird afternoon at the pizzeria. And the definition of a normal afternoon involved vomit from small children, haunted robots, and a purple serial killer. (Who was currently rotting in a back room somewhere)

It was a day off, as the repair crew had to come in and fix up Bonnie. Jeremey had managed to fall off the stage as Bonnie, and was still being lectured by Gabriel about damaging the animatronics. Fritz was howling with laughter the entire time, and Susie had retreated to the kitchen. 

Puppet glanced over at Goldie. “I’m going to leave for an hour or two. You’re in charge. Don’t burn anything.”

“Whoever said I wasn’t in charge in the first place?” 

Puppet groaned and yelled “I hate you!” As she glided through the wall next to the door.

“Hate ya too!” Goldie called back goofily. They turned back to Gabriel and Jeremy. “Now, what to do with these idiots...”

Puppet had a migraine. (Can ghosts have migraines?) She just wanted some peace and quiet, as rare as it was while literally living in a children’s pizzeria. She finally snapped out of it when she realized she was at the old Afton Robotics warehouse. The place was in terrible condition, having been abandoned when the company moved to a newer building nearer the center of town. As the Freddy’s location was probably the only reason Hurricane wasn’t a ghost town, they got pretty good property deals. The company had spread to most of the country, so Hurricane wasn’t the main base of operations anymore (New York had that honor now) but Faz Ent never abandoned the original diner, no matter how unrealistic it was to keep it open. 

She inwardly sighed, and was about to go blow off some steam by watching a movie (she could just glide through the walls invisible, and nobody would see her or care as she watched the film along with everyone else) when she heard several voices start up at once inside the warehouse.

Puppet glided over and looked in through a small hole in the wall. She counted about twenty people before noticing that one of the kids had a bird’s head, one of them had several arms, one of them had a tail, and most of them had bright, unnatural hair and eye colors. She stared some more, dumbfounded, until she noticed that what seemed Luke the only adult in the room, a man with dark hair and a large white scarf, was staring back at her, at a sport about five feet away from where she was. 

She whipped her head back to where the man wouldn’t be able to see her, as she started panicking.  How did he see me how did he see me how did he see me how did he see me how-  she forced herself to calm down.  Be logical, he can’t see you, besides, he was looking at the spot next to you not at you \- deep metaphorical breaths. You are dead.  He cannot hurt you. And the man in the warehouse can’t hurt you either.

She looked back into the warehouse, only to find the man gone. She glanced at her surroundings, and found the man building-hopping away. Odd. She turned back to the warehouse, and stifled a laugh when a boy with purple hair slammed his head into a yellow haired boy. 

She only stayed for a few more seconds, when she decided that her point of being sick of the other kids had been proven, and that she should at least tell Goldie what she had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have decided that the chapters will be hella short, but will come out at a rapid pace.
> 
> If anyone is actually reading this, whose perspectives do you want me to write the next few chapters in? (The chapters will alternate between FNAF perspectives and BNHA perspectives. I will try not to repeat the same character twice for BNHA, but for FNAF it is imminent, as there are only six characters in the FNAF side.)


	3. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know I said there’s only six characters on the FNaF side I promise that’s what I was thinking like thirty minutes ago when I wrote chapter two. I won’t write from their perspectives though so don’t get mad please TwT
> 
> I don’t sleep so I can write a lot of tiny chapters all at once.
> 
> Any suggestions for which character’s perspective I should write in goes in the comments

Izuku had spent most of his life being scared. Scared of Kacchan. Scared of his bullies. Scared of his own helplessness. But whatever this was took the throne. 

Izuku was in the dorms one moment, taking a tray of food up to Shinsou’s room, and falling the next. He couldn’t see anything. The tray had vanished, and he was starting to loose the feeling in his fingers when he finally landed. He landed perfectly on his feet, without feeling any recoil, as if he was in a dream. 

Wake up!  He thought. Nothing happened.

“Of course nothing happened. You aren’t the one in control here, are you?” The voice sounded like Kacchan, but Kacchan would never say something like that. 

“When I get my quirk, we’ll be the best heroes ever! Right Kacchan?” The voice that echoes was his own this time. Izuku tried to turn around, but his body responded slowly, moving as if in molasses. 

“You can’t be a hero.” The voice this time sounded like All Might. 

“I’m so sorry Izuku...” His mother.

“Quirkless.” The doctor

“Deku.” Kacchan.

It was always Kacchan, wasn’t it?

Why did he hate me?

His thoughts were cut off by a deep, robotic, glitching voice. “As much as I love playing with my food, I can’t stay here forever. Your friends are perfectly good targets as well.”

“No!” Izuku cried, as he felt himself waking up. “Don’t hurt my friends!”

He was the first one awake.

He was shaking all over, and he was barely holding back tears . Help others first.  All of his classmates, and Mr. Aizawa, were unconscious on the hard cement floor. Nobody seemed hurt, so he started trying to shake Mr. Aizawa awake.

“Mr. Aizawa! Wake up! Please, we’re in trouble!” He said as he frantically shook his teacher’s arm. “Please...” 

Mr. Aizawa sat straight upright the moment he woke up. He was panting, and his pupils were even more dilated than usual. He quickly glanced around the room, before sighing in relief, and whispering “They aren’t dead. Nobody is dead.” 

Only then did he seem to notice that Izuku was awake as well. “What happened?” He demanded.

“I-I have n-no clue.” Izuku’s voice was much shakier than he liked. “I was in the d-dorms and then I-I was falling-“ He started crying again. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing will hurt you.” Mr. Aizawa tried comforting Izuku. He was about to try again, when a few more students stirred. 

Soon, the whole class, save for Shinsou, who had been asleep before the whole mess, was awake, and similarly traumatized. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow claimed to have seen whoever had caused the dreams, and described them as a massive, somewhat transparent black bear-robot with a lot of teeth. Jirou said that she heard an advertisement in English for a place called Freddy Fazbears Pizza in the background. Most of the class had tried to use their quirks in the dreams, and were met with no success. The fact that nobody could use their quirks in their dream seemed to put Mr. Aizawa on edge, who put Iida and Yaoyorozu in charge while he surveyed the area. 

Izuku spent the entire time staring at Kacchan. The words from the Nightmare seemed to repeat in his head.Uraraka seemed to notice, and tentatively walked over to Izuku. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, keeping a respective distance from Izuku. 

“Y-yeah I’m f-fine” Izuku hiccuped. He curled up into a ball, turning away from Uraraka. 

“You’re lying. That nightmare hit you hard and you know it.” She sat down next to him, almost falling on him in the process when she heard a  Crack .

Izuku turned around, leaning on Uraraka. “Everything that happened in the dream already happened in real life, I’m fine.” He said with much more force than he intended. “I-I-I’m sorry that c-came our w-wrong.” 

“It’s okay.” Uraraka whispered.

Izuku stared at Shinsou instead of Kacchan. When Shinsou asked where they were, he responded with “W-we know just about as m-much as you do... we just appeared here when Aizawa came to check o-on us in the dorm...” He was doing everything he could to not start crying again. “I-I don’t even k-know if it was villains or just a m-misfired quirk, b-but...” He cut off as Uraraka hugged him. 

He smiled a little in spite of everything. Maybe he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip this chapter turned into mini fluff but the whole point of throw chapter was to introduce the nightmares... oh well


	4. A Laugh For The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some goofiness

Goldie knew that something was off when Puppet hadn’t returned after fifteen minutes. For as well as she could hold grudges, she couldn’t stay mad at the other kids for more than five or so minutes. She had been gone for about half an hour when Goldie finally decided to send the kids (as ghosts, not animatronics) to try and find her. 

“If you don’t see her after five minutes, come back and regroup. Somebody else may have found her.”

Puppet arrived at the pizzeria a good thirty seconds after everyone was out of sight.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Goldie whined

“What? No welcome back?” Puppet paused. “Hey, I see the animatronics, but not the kids. Where is everyone?” 

“Looking for you.”

“Oh.” Puppet giggled. “Should we go find them?”

“Nah, they should be back soon. I told them to come back if they didn’t find you in five minutes.”

“Smart.”

Sure enough, all the kids were back in the next five minutes.

Fritz was the first one back, and he looked slightly miffed when he saw Puppet. 

“When did you get here?” He half yelled, annoyed.

Puppet was about to answer when Goldie interjected, “Five minutes ago.”

Fritz glared daggers at Goldie as he glided back to pirate cove.

“Wait Fritz no I’m sorry-“ Puppet said, trying her hardest not to laugh. 

“Ugh!” 

Susie was the next one back, and she smiled brightly when she saw Puppet.

“Oooh, did Fritz find you?” She gestured towards Fritz, who was stocking his head out of pirate cove. 

Goldie snorted as Fritz stared at Susie. “I didn’t! She came back on her own five minutes ago!” 

“Wow, that’s a crazy coincidence!” Susie said in her usual bubbly fashion. “We must of missed you by seconds!” 

“Yeah, that’s about what happened.” Puppet confirmed. 

Gabriel and Jeremey came in last.

“Jeremey and I kept running into each other- Hi Puppet!”

“Hi Gabriel!”

Jeremy awkwardly glided back to Bonnie.

“Oh!” Puppet suddenly exclaimed. “I saw the weirdest thing while I was out-“

So, since this chapter is mostly dialogue, it isn’t super obvious that it’s Goldie’s perspective, so I’m probably doing Goldie again soon. 

I’m doing Aizawa next.

The two groups will actually interact in the next chapter

Also sorry I didn’t write a lot TwT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this chapter is mostly dialogue, it isn’t super obvious that it’s Goldie’s perspective, so I’m probably doing Goldie again soon.
> 
> I’m doing Aizawa next.
> 
> The two groups will actually interact in the next chapter
> 
> Also sorry I didn’t write a lot TwT


	5. Shouta gets spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m trying to get the two groups to meet, but I cant find a realistic reason for the class to come to the pizzaria with the current setting.

Shouta was looking for anything- any sign that quirks had existed. He had been awake in this... place for about forty minutes, and he already knew that something was off. He had told the class this, and had put Iida and Yaoyorozu in charge while he examined the situation. 

Needless to say, this was bad.

He had been trying in vain to find any confirmations of his theory for the past ten minutes, and had decided to take a quick break in a tree outside of some ‘Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria’, based on the neon sign above the door. His head was spinning, and he was exhausted. From the branch he was on, he could see through a window into the building, but he could only really see the door and the entrance arch. 

Shouta wanted nothing more than his yellow sleeping bag. 

After a few minutes of nearly falling asleep on the tree he decided it was probably time to go and make sure that the kids weren’t burning the warehouse down. he had gotten onto the roof of the building to try and scout the best way back to the warehouse when he heard the door open below him. As our heard voices that sounded like a young child’s. Shouta froze, trying to imagine why children would be in the pizzeria when it was clearly wasn’t open. He had felt something little off about the place from the start but he had passed it off as just nervousness from the whole situation. However he definitely noticed it now. It was similar to the feeling of when he would arrive at the scene where the victims had no hope of survival. Where he knew the villains would win. 

He blinked sharply and decided that he should go to the window and try to see if he could figure out who was talking. 

Shouta was not expecting robots. Or ghosts, for that matter. He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but their posture but he could hear of their tone of voice suggested that they were casually bantering. He counted five of them and what seemed like a dismantled robot on the ground. One of them in particular caught his eye. It was the marionette he’s seen back at the warehouse looking in through the hole.Shouta was slightly confused but kept watching anyway.

The marionette doll seem to have the attention of the other robots as all of them were staring at it. It was making white gestures with its arms and seemed like he was telling a story, of some sorts.After it seemed to finish, the other robots crowding around it. For the first time he got a good view of the other robots. 

The first one he noticed had red fur and was in seemingly poor condition. It was clearly meant to be a fox as signaled by the ears but it was wearing an eyepatch and had an odd pirate vest, one you would find in a dress up store. The next one was a brown bear, and had a top hat and microphone. Shouta noticed that the bear was the same one on the neon sign. The next one was a bluish purple and had large bunny ears. It had just put down a bright red guitar on the stage. The fourth one was yellow and Shouta couldn’t quite tell what it was. It was holding a plate with a force pink cupcake glued to it. The dismantled one on the ground was gold in color and had the same ears that the brown bear had. Wires were sticking out of this golden bear in several places, and it still hadn’t moved. The sixth and last one the, marionette was rather tall, and floating. It had white stripes around its arms and legs but was black everywhere else except for the mask. The mask that has now turned to face him, along with all the other robots. 

He had been spotted.

Shouta pauses for a split second, noticing that the golden bear was gone, before something heavy hit the back of his head, and he fell backwards, off of the small ledge where the window was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing Susie (Chica) next. 
> 
> Probably.


	6. Chapter 6 - Look I finished it (Insert an actual chapter name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing I’ve been procrastinating for so long... 
> 
> Is happening next time. 
> 
> :)

“Oh my god, Goldie, you killed him!” Susie shrieked, as Goldie teleported back into the pizzeria with the unconscious man. 

“Susie, I didn’t kill him. He is just knocked out.” Goldie replied. “Um, could you bring him to the back room?”

Susie glared daggers at Goldie, and glided over to where Chica was positioned on the stage. She stomped back over to where the man was, but picked him up gently.

On her way to to back room, she heard Puppet. “Wasn’t that a bit overkill?” 

Time skip~

Susie had left Chica in the back room with the (still unidentified, but Puppet said that she had seen him at the old warehouse) man, and was now watching Goldie and Gabriel bantering about what color was best on bears. It was quite ridiculous, but this argument had happened several times in the past few years. Puppet kept telling them to cut it out as she was pulling the blackout curtains shut (it’s  Freddy’s  what did you think?)

“We Don’t want any more unfortunate accidents- ohshitsomeonesawme” Puppet gasped, and backed away from the window.

Fritz ran up to the window, pulling it closed with Foxy’s hook. “Ye jinxed it” he said, switching rapidly to his pirate persona. “Wait.” He peeked again. “One of them is pink.”

“Not purple?” Jeremy asked.

“Pink.”

“Let me check, move over.” 

Susie peeked through the window, and came face to face with a girl who was definitely pink.

“Eep!” Susie let the curtain drop back down, and backed away from the window. “Very pink!” She giggled “Not cosplay, either!” 

She heard footsteps outside the door, and then the sound of someone trying to open them. The kids looked between Puppet and Goldie (who was no longer in the Golden Freddy animatronic) for advice. When either of them spoke, Jeremey went to plug in the ‘closed’ sign. 

Unfortunately, at that moment, the man in the back had apparently woken up. Susie made a noise like she was being strangled, and gasped.

“He’s messing with Chica!” She yelped, heading straight for the back room, closely followed by Fritz, who could run incredibly quickly with Foxy. When they got there, Goldie was already there. The man was yelling something at Goldie. Susie recognized a little Japanese, but Goldie clearly didn’t. 

“What language is that?” Goldie asked, confused.

To Susie’s surprise, he responded in English. “Japanese-“ he paused. “Who was that?”

The girl at the window had started banging on the door, and Susie heard Jeremey and Gabriel yell in shock, followed by Pop goes the Weasel, and angry yelling.

Fritz dashed back, and the man was right behind him. Goldie teleported out, and Susie found herself in an empty room. 

‘ Better go find out what that was’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated this for waaaaaaaayy too long, considering how short this was.
> 
> Anyone have any preferences as to who Mina is with? (It has to be someone who could fit into a quirkless society normally, so, I can’t do Tokoyami, but I can do Midoriya or Uraraka)
> 
> Also, next is Mina. (Duh)
> 
> In this au, Mina’s hero name is Alien Queen. ‘Pinky’ is too tame for her personality.


	7. Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the unexplained hiatus, I was on vacation! :)

Mina didn’t really know what to expect when she melted down the door. Villains, maybe. But she hadn’t seen any heroes while tracking down the signal on Mr. Aizawa’s phone, so the area probably had an insanely low crime rate. 

The building was a pizzeria, with an odd bear mascot. The Closed/Open sign had been turned on to closed since she peeled into the window. The red robot she had seen at the window was nowhere to be seen. As she peered through the gaping hole in the door, she noticed Uraraka behind her. Through the hole, she saw a blue-purple robot that was clearly supposed to be a rabbit. The bear mascot was there too, and she almost knocked Uraraka over when she jumped back as another bear, this time gold, suddenly teleported into the room right in front of her. The red robot, which she realized was probably supposed to be a fox, dashed into the room, closely followed by a yellow one. (Maybe a duck?) She heard the faint chiming of a music box as Uraraka frantically spammed the group chat. 

They were all staring straight at her, and it was slightly unnerving. She was about to say something, when Mr. Aizawa rounded the corner that the fox and duck robots had come from. He was keeping his face blank, but when he saw Uraraka and Mina, he looked confused, panicked, annoyed, and then calm again. 

“Hi?” Mina jumped. The duck robot had spoken. It was English, and glitchy, but the  robot  was talking to her. 

“Quit staring. Why are you here, pink, and why is the door a puddle of slag on the floor?”

“Uuh...” Mina was trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say I’m English, when she heard Iida behind her, and Uraraka squealing Deku’s name. This time, Mr. Aizawa actually groaned. 

The Bear, Freddy, spoke up. “Screw it, just come in. Freddy’s can handle a little more supernatural shit.” 

Over the next half hour, the rest of 1A filed in the building. The yellow robot (which was apparently a chicken) had replaced the door with a spare from a back room. The tables had been pushed into a group to the side of the dining area, and the kitchen smelled like pizza was cooking. Mr. Aizawa had told people to stay put, and he left to the back room to talk(?) with the robots. 

Mina had found herself at the tables, sitting next to Tokoyami and Uraraka. Uraraka was surveying the building, occasionally stopping to fawn at Deku, who was a few seats down. Tokoyami was staring at Dark Shadow, who was eavesdropping on Mr. Aizawa and the golden bear robot at the end off the hall. Tokoyami was trying to get Dark Shadow back without alerting anyone else of the fact that he was listening in on a private conversation. Kirishima had been the only one brave enough to try talking to the robots, and had started bantering with the red fox one before long. The rabbit and chicken were deactivated and motionless in the corner, and Freddy was by the door, watching 1A carefully. Everyone else was sitting at the tables, or standing in small groups.

Finally, Mr. Aizawa opened the door near the end of the hallway. Dark Shadow had apparently heard that the conversation was ending, and was now pestering Tokoyami. 

“I think they knew I was there. Do you see the floating marionette doll? I believe she heard me.” Dark Shadow relayed rapidly. 

“Floating- what?” Tokoyami asked. “There is no floating marionette.” 

“Yes, there is. Right behind Aizawa.” 

“Still don’t see it.”

Mina was watching, slightly amused, but a bit concerned as well. There certainly wasn’t a marionette in the pizzeria. 

Somebody tapped a microphone on the stage. Everyone went quiet, and looked around for the source. 

It was the marionette. And it was floating. 

“Ha!” Everyone turned away from the marionette, and to Dark Shadow. “I told you! Ah- sorry.” Dark Shadow went quiet, embarrassed. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Puppet.” Puppet’s voice was soft and female, and sounded like a young child’s. “So, from what I understand, you come from the year 2150-“ 

“2149.” Bakugo corrected.

Puppet groaned. “Could everyone hold your concerns to the end?” After a few meek okays and nods, she continued. “You come from Japan, in the year 2149. Most of the population has a power, called a quirk. You are all attending a high school called UA, and Aizawa is your teacher. You have no clue how the hell you got here, and you appeared spontaneously in the old Afton warehouse. Anything to add?” 

“Um, I do.” Everyone turned to Mina. “Before I woke up here, I had this weird nightmare. It was about- well... it was bad.” She hated every second of talking about this. “There was this massive completely black... thing, and, um, other people had something similar happen.” 

A flurry of yesses swept the room, and for the first time that Mina could remember, she was glad that the attention of the class was not on her. 

Puppet tapped the microphone again. “Did it have way too many teeth? And a yellow top hat?” 

The room once again nodded in agreement, and Puppet swore loudly. “Shit! Well, I guess we found Nightmare.” She sighed. “We can deal with that later. Now, I bet that all of you except for Aizawa and the anonymous eavesdropper are rather confused as to what is happening, so... we’ve told your teacher everything we know. Ask him.” 

Mina snorted loudly as Puppet vanished, and Mr. Aizawa yelped in outrage. He had found a blue comforter with cutesy versions of the robots, and a large Freddy’s logo, and was sitting on the edge of the stage with it. 

“I didn’t sign up for this...”Mr. Aizawa complained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinting at the start of the first real arc!  
> it is going to be short, and I will introduce a few new characters, but I don’t know if I am going to keep them around after the arc is completed


	8. Haaah I think this is filler idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall flush out some underlying psychological trauma that the kids have. Shinsou doesn’t even know what he did wrong. And, I’m the end notes, I’m redoing the upload schedule.
> 
> I shall sacrifice my sleep for this.
> 
> HaaaAAaAaaaAaAa.

Gabriel was concerned about Nightmare. He had come in contact with Nightmare exactly once, and it went rather poorly. Gabriel had no clue as to how CC handled all of the nightmares at the same time.

Then again, CC was on the same level as Goldie and Puppet. 

He was the second person to have been killed at Freddy’s. For the first few months after he died, he was so wrapped up in dealing with the Nightmares, that when the time came that he consistently made it through the night, and was able to possess a robot, Fredbear had been turned into scrap metal, and Spring Bonnie was out of commission. The toy animatronics were unfit to be possessed, with all of the facial recognition software that was at an obnoxiously high priority in the systems, and all of the other robots were possessed. Nobody but CC knew how it happened, but one day a shadow version of Freddy appeared, and nobody really questioned it. It was a bit strange, and CC would sometimes disappear for days, but everyone was used to him. 

Just a few days after the toys were scrapped, he stopped returning to the pizzeria. The location was changed, and Gabriel had lost hope that he would see CC again after two years. That was, of course, until he showed up last week, saying that Nightmare was missing, and the other Nightmare animatronics were acting like they were plotting something. 

Not a good combination.

————

Gabriel was watching the kid’s teacher relaying what Goldie and Puppet had said to him. When he had run out of information, the students had come to him, as the only powered on animatronic in the room. Gabriel had a sneaking suspicion that Susie and Jeremey were not, in fact, in the staff room, but in Chica and Bonnie. He could never tell. 

A few of the students were asking questions, so he began answering. 

“Where are we?”

“Hurricane, Utah. Yes, in the US.”

“Is it really 2007?”

“Yes.” 

This continued for a few minutes, until a boy with messy purple hair approached. He looked like he had even less sleep under his belt than his teacher. 

“How is your AI so powerful? It’s like speaking to a human.”

“I... um-“ 

Gabriel  Froze . It was like someone was trying to choke his mind out of the animatronic, and it was giving him intense Déjà-vu.

————

It was 1983, a week after the bite that shut down the original Freddy’s. Gabriel was six years old, and was fascinated by the new line of toy animatronics. The old colorful ones had been around for about a year, but the new ones had just come out. The Toys were sleek and shiny, and had much smoother and more human-like voices than the old ones. 

————

“What are you?”

————

He was at a party for one his friends, the twins Sammy and Charlie. Charlie had been in the bathroom for a while, but Sammy was making up for it with his incredible intelligence for someone so young, and his outrageous personality that you could pinpoint from anywhere in the room.

————

“Answer me. What are you?” 

————

One of the adults started screaming. They found  ~~Sammy~~ Charlie by the dumpsters.

“She is sleeping, don’t worry.”

“ **Follow** **me**.”

There was blood everywhere. 

————

“Damnit! My quirk is doing something, just answer me!” 

The voice was frantic, now.

————

~~Charlie~~ Puppet helped them. 

They all knew she wished she had never  saved them , that she had left everything be, so none of this ever happened.

————

“Problem child, that’s enough.”

“ Sensei! ” 

One of the only words Gabriel knew in Japanese. He used it as an anchor.

He shut down Freddy, who had been spasming and twitching the whole time, and glided out of the room.  At least two people could see him.  He didn’t care, he just wanted to leave. 

When Gabriel had reached the staff room, Puppet and Goldie were already there. Susie and Jeremey quickly followed Gabriel into the room, while Fritz called out in his pitch-perfect robotic pirate voice that he would supervise from the other room. 

No words were spoken, but everyone understood. The solemn silence was broken by Susie air-tackling Gabriel with a bear hug. Jeremey and Puppet joined, and when Goldie made a noise like a dog that gotten left in a house, the tackle pile moved into Goldie’s lap. 

“We love you, Gabriel.” Susie whispered, hugging even tighter. “We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ships this, I will cry. They love each other as siblings, and that is that.


	9. Fumi is my birb and you cannot change that.

It had been a month.

The class had kept busy by renovating the warehouse, which the robots, who they learned were called animatronics, had assured that everyone who lived in Hurricane avoided like it was haunted.

Morale was low. 

The warehouse now had no holes, and the ground level was turned into something livible. The seemingly endless underground infrastructure was difficult to navigate, and only the highest level underground had been fully cleaned. The other layers had unlovingly been dubbed ‘The Tomb’. There was a cave in about three floors down, and the rest of the ten-or-so floors below. There was an upper floor above the ground floor, but the staircase had crumbled. The place was was  massive,  needless to say. 

Fumikage had been restricted to the ground level, to prevent Dark Shadow from reaching the pitch black abyss that was the Tomb.

Pity that Dark Shadow got there anyway. 

It was inevitable, really. Fumikage was restricted to the single floor of the warehouse, not even able to go outside. That had landed in 2023, which should have been just past the dawn of quirks. However, a few minute’s research showed that quirks did not, in fact, exist. So, a fair portion of the class was forced to stay inside. However, anyone who couldn’t go outside in dayloght was allowed to go outside between the hours of ten and four. Also a no-go. 

————

It was a freezing cold Monday morning, and the power had gone out. Kaminari and Jirou had gone out to charge a massive battery at the back of the warehouse. In the meantime, Todoroki was being used as a space heater. Uraraka and Deku were cuddling, both asleep. Sato was in the makeshift kitchen, attempting to teach half the class about breakfast pastries, mostly unsuccessful from the lack of power. Everyone else was either huddled around Todoroki, or in a sleeping bag in the corner provided by Momo. It was about as peaceful as 1A could get. 

Fumikage was in the corner with a sleeping bag when the power came on. Jirou dragged Kaminari, who was not quite in ‘Idiot Mode’, due to the battery taking in most of the electricity. She huffed loudly as the heater sputtered and turned on. 

“Thanks, Todoroki!” She smiled, and turned back to the huddle of kids. “It might be a few more minutes before all the heaters can warm up the place, so feel free to stay here for a little longer.” 

Tsu nodded. “After half an hour, um, 6:30, all the boys need to be out of the girls side. Your side a perfectly fine, if a bit disgusting.” 

Fumikage was the first one up, grabbing his sleeping bag and using it as a scarf. He stumbled down the hallway, passing the door to the boys side. He instead pulled own the door to the staircase down, and walked in. He only noticed something was wrong just before he stumbled, and fell down the first flight. The door automatically shut, leaving Fumikage in cave darkness. He felt Dark Shadow’s presence growing, and realized with a start what was happening.

“Dark Shadow, NO! HELP!” Fumikage was lifted off his feet and thrown off of the landing, slamming his head on the concrete floor. His head throbbed, and the world faded away.

————

When Fumikage came to, he was completely confused. He was lying on his back in a completely unfamiliar area. The area was rather bright, but the lights were flickering. His vision began to clear, and he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down to the floor. 

“No. You are lying down until we figure out if you’re okay, and even then, you’re probably staying here for a while.” Someone- Aizawa? said. 

Fumikage rolled his head to the left, his beak tapping the floor with a small click. He saw two people sitting on the ground. Tsu’s tongue was almost at the floor, and she was panting. Her tongue had a small scrape on it. Beside her, Uraraka was looking miserable, and a small bucket next to her was filled with vomit. He turned his head the other way when Uraraka started staring at him. 

He passed out from the rush of blood.

————

The next time he woke up, he was on a couch. Dark Shadow was poking him aggressively.

“Fumi! Fumifumifumi! Go away, Denki! Fumi!”

“Wha? Come on Dark Shadow, stoppit. What happened?” 

“I was in the basement. You may or may not have been unconscious during-“ Dark Shadow cowered at Fumikage’s glare. “Sorry Fumi! Anyway, I was told that when you wake up, I need to tell you that you have flashbangs in your room that you now heave to carry everywhere!”

“Was it that bad?”

“The hallway has been turned into a med bay.”

“Oh.” Fumikage sat up and tried to get off of the couch. “I’ve got to-“

“Sit down. You have to sit down.” Fumikage turned around to see Puppet behind the couch. Dark Shadow was glaring at the spot a few feet beside Puppet, so there was at least one other ghost there.

It was weird to think that they were being hosted by dead kids that were actually older than them.

Dark Shadow was apparently good friends with most of the kids, even though Puppet was the only one who really tried to be visible to 1A when not at the pizzeria. 

At that moment, Midoriya dashed into the room, covered in soot. “We got the prototype construction thing finished!” The way he was smiling was similar to Hatsume’s maniac mad scientist expression. “It works, but Kaminari has to be a battery again! He doesn’t like being attached to the dangling harness, but since the first design acted like the springlock suit we found, and the next one exploded in a way that Mei would be jealous of, we decided that we should really keep him a bit away from the main machinery! Well, he is a bit tired of being a battery, but we can’t replicate whatever is on the side of the warehouse...”

“Slow down. What were you trying to talk us, other than the fact that Kaminari is a battery?” Fumikage’s head was reeling. He was not one of the fortunate people who could keep up with Midoriya’s mumbling. 

“Kaminari is a battery, and you  have to see this!” 

Puppet groaned. “Do we still have the wheelchair from when you shattered your leg? I don’t really want Tokoyami walking around, and if he’s in a wheelchair, he won’t hit his head if he passes out.”

“Yea, it’s in the kitchen- I think. I’ll go look for it!” Midoriya sprinted off.

“How does he have so much energy?”

“I don’t know, Dark Shadow, I don’t know...” Puppet trailed off.

“He reminds me of Fritz!” One of the kids appeared next to Puppet, and Dark Shadow looked like they had won a bet. Fumikage recognized the kid as Susie, or Chica. She was the second most comfortable with showing up around 1A. 

“No! He reminds me of you!” Another kid, Fritz, shrieked. 

“Jeez, you are both like Midoriya. You don’t have to fight about it.” Gabriel quipped, baby blue eyes widening as both Susie and Fritz whipped around to glare at him. He vanished as they simultaneously lunged at him. 

Fumikage blinked, and turned to Puppet. “Who is here that I can’t see?”

“Gabriel just left, I think he’s upstairs, Susie and Fritz are still here, Jeremey is with Goldie watching the construction crane drone. Maybe possessing it.”

Fumikage winced. “That’s not any-“ 

“That’s awesome!” Dark Shadow cut off. “I wish I could do that...”

Before anyone could explain why that would result in disaster, Midoriya blew through the door being dragged by the wheelchair itself. “I added motors but THEY WONT TURN OFF!”

Puppet snorted. “Never mind, Gabriel is over there.” She pointed to the rabid wheelchair.

Dark Shadow nodded. “The wheelchair is perfectly functional.” Said wheelchair rolled to a halt right in front of the couch where Fumikage was mostly laying down. 

Puppet sighed. “Use the recliner that Midoriya added so you don’t actually have to put effort into sitting up. I can’t really stop you from doing anything, but please don’t do anything stupid. Oh! Also, the basement is now locked, permanently. Everyone knows the passcode except you, and therefore, Dark Shadow. Sorry.”

Dark Shadow looked a bit abashed. “That makes sense.”

Midoriya smiled so brightly that Dark Shadow retreaded to the behind the couch. “You have to see this!”

————

Bonus!

Phone calls

Tokoyami calls Puppet

Puppet: Hello? Tokoyami?

Tokoyami: Hi! It’s Dark Shadow!

P: Why are you calling me?

DS: How do you stop the robot mess blob in the closet from trying to eat Kirishima? He can only keep his skin hard for so long.

P: I told you idiots to not touch it!  I- yea, Goldie, can you come with me? The scrap pile is trying to eat another child- hmm? Okay, I’ll do it on my own. Tell Susie to call for the kid trying to break the DDR machine.  Alright, I’m coming.

DS: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AGAIN?!  YES, FUMI, I’M CALLING HER!

P: Stay on the call. 

DS hung up

Puppet calls Kirishima

Kirishima: Hello?

Puppet: Are you okay? That thing is aggressive, and Goldie needed me to deal with something before I could check up on you-

K: Yea, I’m all good! Thanks for checking!

P: Oh thank god, I not kidding, but if anyone but you and maybe Kaminari, Bakugo, or maybe Todoroki got caught by that thing, it would have been bloody.  And I don’t really feel like watching anyone else die, y’a hear me?

K: Got it!  Damn, you’re scary... 

P: It’s a defining trait.

K:  Manly...

P: Also, is Tokoyami okay? He sounded a bit... frantic in the call

K: Yea, he’s okay! The lights went out-

P:  why is this a recurring theme

K: But Bakugo and Todoroki are both human torches!

P: Well, I’ll fully dismantle the blob this Monday, and we got the truck fixed, so the animatronics are coming to the warehouse then. Local vote, and the most recent OT shit his pants trying to put in resignation forms. 

K: Awesome! Looking forward to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, something was up with the WiFi and cell on my phone (where I write everything) and I couldn’t bring the writing from my phone to my iPad (where I post everything)
> 
> Aahrgrthtdgnytntyndtyrryhtyrhhtynrthydthydtdyhythd

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for main fics:
> 
> In For The Ride: Friday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013558 
> 
> Eri’s Hero Academia: Saturday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465665
> 
> You Can’t Explode Ghosts: Sunday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694047
> 
> Special updates and extra chapters (character profiles, drawings, rewrites, deleted scenes, crack posts that may or may not influence the story) MAY come on Wednesday!


End file.
